


Just To See You Smile

by FanaticFanfics



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fanatic Fanfics, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Past Tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 03:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4288614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticFanfics/pseuds/FanaticFanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun, sand and surf, that’s what is meant to be found at the beach, not sadness.  One day a man sets himself a mission, to make a beautiful woman smile in a place that brought him peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just To See You Smile

Inspired by 

 

-x-x-x-x-x-

 

Every day for two weeks, I’ve watched you slowly stroll down the beach towards my home. Every day, I’ve wondered what’s caused so much sadness in your life that I could see it on your face so clearly from such a distance. You’re much too beautiful to have something weigh you down.

I wanted so much to just… be there in your path at just the right time and strike up a conversation but I never did. Each day when I could see no improvement in your mood, the impulse to do something for you got stronger and stronger, so here I am… walking down to the shoreline, ten minutes before you’re due to start your walk, yeah, I’ve realised you walk at the same time each day.

I look to my left, just to make sure you’re not there yet and dig into the pocket of my Chino’s. I glance down to the small shell in my hand and smile. I doubt anything like this would normally wash up on the beach, I’m hoping you won’t notice. It’s something I found in the little knick-knack shop in town yesterday. I think you’ll like it; it’s very girly. With one final look in the direction you’ll come from, I bend down and leave the shell there for you.

-x-

I walk a little way away, not too far as I don’t want some snot nosed little kid coming along to ruin my surprise and then I wait. When I see you in the distance, I can’t help but smile. The closer you get, the more I walk back to my house; I don’t want you to see it was me… I only hope that you walk all the way up here. You usually do but it would be just my luck that you’d turn around before reaching my surprise.

I see the moment when your eyes catch the glint of light that shines off the pearly colored cone shell. Your pace speeds up and then you bend down to pick it up. I’m laying down on my recliner deck chair and watch for your reaction and when it happens, I breathe a little easier. When I see you smile for the first time, well…it’s breathtaking, just like the rest of you.

I want to see it more often. So, I make a plan that each day you’ll get a different shell.

I quickly close my eyes and feign sleep when you look up and around. I’m not sure if you’re wondering if someone put it there on purpose of if you just want to take it but not sure if you should. I crack my eyes open just a smidge so I can see you and then I have to do everything in my power to stop from laughing at your expression.

You’re the kid caught with her hand in the cooking jar that everyone talks about.

When you’re far enough away, I get up and walk back into the house. With a smile, I grab my wallet and my keys and head out. I have lots of shells to buy.

-x-

Today’s shell is this little white swirly one that I found out was called a Tibia shell. It’s not overly big or flashy but while I was shopping yesterday, I saw three different women pick it up first out of all the other types of shells. Again I watch as you walk along seemingly in deep thought and I almost think you’re going to walk right on by but at the last second, you see it and pick it up. Again you smile and if I’m not mistaken, it’s a little bigger than the one you did yesterday.

You stand there by the water for a while touching the smoothness of the shell and I stand at my kitchen window and take you in… You’re stunning in your blue bikini top and matching swim shorts. Your hair is down today; it’s not something you normally do on your walks, it’s normally up high in a ponytail or a messy knot. You look slightly younger with your hair down and suddenly I’m wondering just how old you really are. If I had to guess, I’d say twenty-two, maybe twenty-four…

Your tanned legs look long even though you’re only tiny and the little gold toe rings on your right foot make me wonder if you’re a ‘free spirit’ kind of person or just someone who loves jewellery enough to wear it on your feet too. There’s so much I’d like to know about you.

Instead of continuing up the beach, you turn to face the water and a few minutes later I see you take a deep breath before looking at the shell you still hold in your hands.

I wish I knew what was going on in your head.

=x=

I’ve searched a lot of sites on the internet lately; I wanted to know just what each shell I’m going to leave you is… The one I’m going to leave today is called a Moon Shell; it’s like a huge snail shell. There’s nothing overly nice about it other than its size, it’s the biggest one of its kind I could find in the shop although not the biggest shell I bought for you.

I’m wondering when you’ll start to realise that someone is in fact leaving these for you or even if you realise you’re finding them in the same spot each day.

I’ve been working this morning and when I leave the study I see that I’ve got just over half an hour before you’re due to start your walk so I go to the fridge to make myself a quick sandwich. Once that’s done, I walk out to the deck to eat it in the sun and stop dead in my tracks… you’re there. I look at my watch again and see you’re early today and I feel terrible. I want to make you smile every day and now I can’t. When you walk away to continue up to the jetty, I debate if I should put the shell out there now or not… You’ll know it wasn’t there before if I do, but I can’t help myself. I run back inside and pick up the shell I picked out and then walk down onto the soft sand.

Instead of going directly to the spot I normally leave the shells in, I walk over to stand in front of my neighbours place to watch you, I need to know you’re not going to see me do this. When I’m sure you’re far enough away, I go and place the shell down on the compact sand, just out of reach of the waves. On my way back up to the house, I look up to see my neighbour leaning against the post of his rear porch.

“What are you up to Edward?” He asks me with a smile.

“Nothing, why do you ask?”

“That’s three days in a row I’ve seen you do that. You know it would be easier to just go and talk to her, right.”

I know he’s probably right, but I don’t think you’re ready for anything more just yet. “I just want to brighten her day, Jasper, not intrude in her life.”

His grin widens before he takes a drink of the fresh lemonade his wife has made; I should know it’s fresh, I’ve had it before and it’s delicious.

“How many more shells do you have, Edward?” He says with a laugh.

“A few… go back inside you nosey parker!” I can’t help but grin when he barks out a laugh.

“Nah, I think I’ll watch what happens next.”

I walk off shaking my head and go back inside, hopefully it won’t be long before you come back. When I hear Jasper yelling out, I walk back to the rear of the house and look out the window, two kids have found the shell… I’m out on my deck when I see Jasper already running down to them, he places his hands on the young boy’s shoulders and is telling them something… I have an idea what he’s saying. As I take a few steps onto the sand, I look to my right to see if you’re on your way back… you are but your head is down as you walk. When I look back at the sand in front of me, the shell is back where I put it, the boys have run off and Jasper is making his way into the ocean.

A question pops into my mind. Do I stay out here in the open and hope that you strike up a conversation, or do I go back inside and keep putting shells out for you to find every day and hope that one day soon you’ll come looking for the person who makes you smile when you’re feeling sad?

-x-

You loved the Moon Shell. I could tell… Your smile was bigger than I’d ever seen before. I also think you’re onto me… I’ve never seen you bite your lip like that before.

Day four’s shell is a normal, everyday cockle shell… well, sort of. The one I leave for you is a bit unique in a way, just like you. Its colors are rich oranges, yellows, browns and deep reds, it’s also larger than you would normally find washed up on the beach. But what is unusual about it is the fact that it still has its two shells joined. It’s a beautiful shell.

Your smile never leaves your beautiful face as you walk away and I feel lighter than I have in weeks. It makes me feel good to help in such a small way.

Day five is not good. It’s overcast and much cooler than it has been in a long time, I’m afraid you may not come today but I’m not going to let that stop me from putting out today’s shell.

Except it does.

When 3pm rolls around, the sky is crying in huge, gut wrenching sobs. Rain falls in sheets, pelting against the sand and my house; I can barely see the waves as they roll in. My mood matches the weather now I know I won’t get to see you today so I sit by my empty fireplace as the TV drones on in front of me and I think about how you are doing this day.

I miss your smile.

-x-

Day six, I wake up to sunny skies again and I breathe out a sigh of relief. I only hope that you will still be taking your daily walk. It’s only right that you should consider the fact that you missed out on it yesterday.

All day I’m a jittery mess. I desperately want to know if you’ll show up but I know that there is no way I can know that until the moment I see you. As 3pm comes once more, I walk out of the house with the shell you would already have had the sky not opened up yesterday. I walk out onto my deck and take a deep breath.

“Shame about yesterday, isn’t it, Edward.” Jasper yells out. I smile before I turn to face him. I’m not shocked to see his wife sitting beside him with a matching smirk.

“Don’t know what you’re talking about. Rain is needed all over this country, we should be grateful we’re the ones who got it.”

I walk away from them as they both crack up at my expense. I know my face is red and not from the heat of the day. My hands are in my pockets as I walk towards the water, my right hand fiddling with the Florida Horse Shell that I’m about to leave for you. I’ve only got a few more shells in the house, so I’m thinking that I’ll have to go into town again either tomorrow or the next day and get some more… I wonder if we’ll bump into each other there.

I hope not in a way. I’d like you to come looking for me, it’s the meeting I have in my head. Stupid I know… but my mother has always joked around that of her two children, she always thought that Rose being the girl would be the more romantic one. I don’t know if you’d like my sister or not, she’s a little… abrasive sometimes, it comes from her being a princess.

After my little trip down memory lane I look to my left and see you walking down through the Spinifex grass that covers the dunes. I quickly put the shell down and make my way back to the house.

“Not a word, Alice.” I say when I see her mouth open.

“What….” She drags out. “I wasn’t going to say a thing.”

“Yeah, sure you weren’t. I’m going to start calling you two Mr and Mrs Kravitz soon. Nosey bloody neighbours you are.” When I hear the sound of Alice’s giggles, I can’t stop the snort of amusement that leaves me.

Now that’s one woman I know you’d get along with like a house of fire.

As I wait for you to stroll your way up to the shell, I realise that since the boys the other day, not one person has even attempted to take the shells I leave. I glance over to my neighbours only to find them with their heads together whispering and laughing. I don’t think it’s a good thing.

I’m at my kitchen window again and I see you smile well before you reach the shell today and it’s glorious. Everything about you is so much more than it was nearly a week ago. I can’t believe the difference in you. I only hope that my shells and I have been just a little part of that difference. I feel on top of the world.

You look at the shell in your hands for a minute and then you look up… towards the houses this time. Jasper and Alice are trying their best to look as if they’re in their own little world and ignorant to what’s going on around them… bless their hearts. Then you look to my house. I’m pretty sure you can’t see me but I can see you. I wonder if today will be the day you’ll come to ask about the shells.

You bite your lip again and when you look down at the shell, I can tell you’re thinking, but with one last glance my way, you walk forward with a smile and head up to the jetty. But that’s okay; I think the chance of your curiosity getting the best of you over the next day or two will win out. I can’t wait!

-x-

Day seven rolls around and I’ll be putting out the largest shell yet. I almost didn’t buy it because it’s so damn obvious that it’s a bought shell. I’ve seen them so many times in my life and never knew what they were called but as you know, I’ve recently taken an interest in the many different types of shells in our world and this one is called a Nautilus shell. It’s like a huge creamy white snail shell with stripes like a tiger radiating out from its swirling centre. I can’t wait to see your smile.

You’re full on giggling today when you see what awaits you. Even from my house I can see your eyes dancing. When you pick up the shell, you brush off the sand while shaking your head. It takes everything in me to not walk out and talk to you but I need to know that you want more than the shells I leave out for you. You turn to the house, completely ignoring my nosey neighbours and put your hand over your heart while the most beautiful smile graces your lips. I think you’re going to come up but you look towards where you come from. It’s almost like you came here today just for my shell, I hope you did and I hope you come back tomorrow because I think you’re really going to love the next one…

You don’t continue up to the jetty today, you go back to wherever it is you come from. I’ve thought about following you one day just to see where you live, but I wouldn’t do that to you. You know where I am and I’ll wait…

-x-

Day eight and I’m driving into town to pick up some food. I might just happen to visit a certain shop while I’m there… just to pick up a few things. One never knows when a shell of some sort may come in handy.

I drive up to my house and chuckle when I see Alice walking towards me.

“What are you leaving her today, Edward?”

“Well, hello to you too neighbour.” I greet.

“Yeah, yeah, hello… Well?”

“You’ll just have to wait and see, Alice. If you want to be helpful, grab a couple of bags for me.”

We talk about all sorts of things while I put my groceries away, one of those things being what shell I’m going to give to ‘my mystery woman’ as she calls you. She even speculated what your name is; you don’t want to know what half of them were. The worst one was Shelly… please don’t be a Shelly.

After Jasper comes to drag his wife home, I do a bit of work while I eat my lunch and because I know how easily I can lose time when I’m working, I put my alarm clock right beside me on the desk. I can’t miss today. Three o’clock rolls around and I walk out my back door, gift included. Nosey neighbour 1 & 2 are watching once again but this time I don’t pay them any attention. I walk down to the hard sand and stare out over the ocean.

This has been such a calming place for me. I needed it after I split with my girlfriend two years ago. It was a sad time but we’d grown apart and wanted different things in life, so we said goodbye before things got really bad and I moved here to ‘regroup’ as they say…

I pull the yellow knobbly Starfish out from under my shirt and dig one of its points into the sand at my feet and decide not to see if you’re coming or if you’ve seen me. I turn around and walk back to my house. I barely stop myself from laughing at the overly enthusiastic two-thumbs-up I’m getting from Jasper. He’s been a good friend, he and Alice both.

-x-

Your reaction to today’s gift is not what I was expecting. I didn’t get the smile I was hoping for, instead I got tears. They broke my heart. I swallowed painfully around the lump in my throat and walked out onto my deck. I’m not sure if I should go to you and say sorry. I look over to Jasper and Alice and they just shrug their shoulders… they’re no help at all. When I look back to you, you’re looking back at me.

This is it… I don’t know what I should do so I plead with my eyes for your help. When you take a step in my direction, my feet follow your move… But when you start to run towards me, I stop… We almost fall into a heap when you collide with me, wrapping your arms around my neck. I freeze for a second, you’ve surprised me immensely but luckily my brain kicks in and I wrap my arms around you and lift you up.

“I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to upset you.” I say against the side of your head. I can hear your slight sniffles against my shoulder.

“You didn’t. You don’t know how happy you’ve made me this week and this… this just…” When you pull back, my eyes zero in on the tears streaming down you rosey cheeks.

Before I know it, I’m reaching up to wipe away your tears. I stop in case it’s not something you want me to do, but you do nothing other than softly smile as we stare at each other, so I do what I’ve dreamt of doing for nearly a month… I touch you.

“Hello, I’m Edward Cullen.”

“Hello Edward, I’m Bella Swan…” You say with a watery smile.

-x-

After our introductions, I brought you up to the rear deck and went to go and get something for us to drink… Imagine my surprise when I went into the kitchen and found a pitcher of freshly made lemonade sitting on the counter. “Alice…” I whispered out in thanks.

We don’t get into anything too heavy; I think that’s a good thing even though I’m dying to know what it was about the starfish that brought tears to your eyes. You don’t stay long, you have to get home and feed your dog, Jack. You tell me he’s this huge Alaskan Malamute. I ask you what it is about that breed that you like, you say it’s because they’re so closely related to the wolf without actually being one. You make me laugh when you tell me how much it costs to feed him each week and the fact that you call him your garbage disposal. I can’t wait to meet him.

The next day, I decide to continue my daily gift giving. I still have a few shells left but the one I’m leaving now is a bit of a thank you for opening up to me. I leave a medium sized frilly clam shell in the normal spot, filled with smaller shells of all different shapes, colors and sizes. I watch as you’re about to come straight up to the house but then you see it. When you walk up to the house of your own accord with a smile on your face… well, I feel happier than I have in a long time.

“You have no idea what all of these shells have meant to me, Edward.” You say when I walk out to meet you. “How did you know?”

“Know what, Bella?”

“That I… needed…” I don’t let you finish.

“I saw you walking up here for a couple of weeks and you always looked so sad… It hurt my heart. So, I knew that I needed to do something… just to see you smile.” I hold out my hand and smile when you take it, then lead you over to the small table and chairs.

“Thank you for this.” You say as you look down at the clam shell. “And thank you for not asking the questions I know you wanted to ask. I was a little emotional yesterday but after everything you’ve done, I wanted to let you in on a few things. I moved here a little over two months ago after taking a leave of absence from work. You see, my parents died as a result of a car crash nearly four months ago, they both had serious head injuries and never woke from their comas. They lost brain function within a day of each other but their ventilators were turned off at the same time. That decision was… the hardest thing I’ve ever had to do and I’ve had a lot trouble dealing with it and their loss. I thought the change of scenery here would do me good.”

“I’m so sorry for your loss, Bella; I couldn’t imagine what you’ve been going through.” The pain radiates from your entire being, your eyes, your body… your soul. I have to sit on my hands to stop myself from wrapping them around you in comfort.

“That first day… the pearly shell that you left, it reminded me of one that my father and I found on a beach near where I grew up and then yesterday… the starfish…” You stop talking to wipe the tears from your cheek and take a breath. “… my mother collected them like crazy; they were her favourite and she put them all over the house. I know it was you who left them there but it’s almost like they guided your hands. You gave me something in one week that I’ve been unable to find in months… peace. I can’t thank you enough.”

My heart both broke and shined at your words.

I can’t stop myself anymore. I move over to you and rest on my knees at your feet. I take your hands in mine as I look up into your eyes. “I just wanted to see you smile but I’m so happy that I’ve eased some of the pain that you’ve held in your heart.”

I want so much to hug you but I’m not sure if I should, this is only the second time I’ve spoken to you. So I stand up and hold out my hand once more. You take it and then surprise me again when you wrap your arms around me… I return it tenfold. I only have two arms but I try everything I can to make them encompass as much of you as they can.

Your soft sniffles turn into sobs, it’s probably been a long time since you’ve been held and comforted in this way so I sit down and hold you tight as you let out your grief.

-x-

Two more weeks have passed and I still leave you shells. When I went into town yesterday, I found this pale purple starfish that was covered in glitter and glass jewels. It’s corny as hell but I know you love your bling…

You practically double over in laughter when you walk up to it. It’s wonderful to see. But what’s really wonderful, is the kiss that you give me on the cheek when you walk up onto my deck.

“This just washed up, did it?” You ask me.

“Yeah, weird hey, must have been a mermaid’s doing… all that bling.”

You laugh and throw your arms around my neck. “You’re amazing, Edward. You make my heart sing.” I can barely breathe as you move closer to me and when our lips finally meet, my entire being lights up. I don’t ask, I make this first kiss into the kiss I’ve wanted to give you since I first laid eyes on you. I’m hungry for you and I want you to know exactly how I feel.

“Wow…” you breathe out when I break the best kiss I’ve ever had. “I came here to tell you something.”

“Oh yeah, what’s that beautiful lady.”

“I called my bosses this morning and handed in my resignation.” I want to smile so big but I need to know why you’ve done this first… “I can’t go back.”

“Any particular reason for that decision?” I ask. By your barely controlled smirk, you’re on to me.

“Well, I’ve come to realise that this place has been the change that I’d been looking for. I’ve also realised that it’s time to… you know, get out there… meet people, maybe someone special…” I can feel my eyes narrow but I’m unable to stop them… You lose your control and laugh out loud; it’s music to my ears. “I’m teasing, Edward… I’m teasing…”

To get you back, I dig my fingers into your sides…

When you can breathe again, you look at me with smiling eyes. “I know we haven’t known each other for very long but I know with everything in me that I need to be here… with you. I feel like my parents guided me here, right to your doorstep. I really want to see where this goes. What do you want, Edward?”

What do I want, you ask? Everything… I have too many words in my head right now, so I do the only thing I can, I show you what I want. I wrap my arms around you and lift you into the air. “Everything, Bella… I want everything with you.” I kiss your soft lips gently at first, to show just how precious you are to me but it heats up quickly. When I feel your legs wrap around my body, I can’t help but moan out in… relief, happiness… contentment! Somehow, I remember where we are and we break apart. I may be hoping, but I’m sure that I see in your eyes, every bit of need and want reflected back to me. It’s too early for that yet I think, but somehow I don’t think it’s too far away.

-x-

It’s been six months since I first laid eyes on you and I still can’t believe where we’ve ended up. By the end of this day, we’ll be husband and wife. Yes, it’s fast but we both know that we belong together. When I woke up this morning, well before the sun shone over the horizon, it was with a smile on my face. It’s the same smile I’ve had on my face since I made a path up the beach with hundreds of shells with the help of Jasper, Alice and scores of local kids who’d watched me leave out your shells day after day. I stood waiting in ‘the drop off point’ as Alice calls it while holding a massive white Murex shell. Inside that shell, was a little pillow thingy that Alice had made and the ring I’d bought for you was tied onto it. You knew something was up as you walked closer to me.

When I got down on one knee and said the words, _‘I’m in love with you Bella Swan and I can’t bear to spend one more day without you by my side. Would you please do me the honour of being my wife?’_ I was more nervous than ever before in my life. But then you smiled and closed the gap between us.

_‘I would love nothing more than to know you’re mine. I would be proud to call you my husband. You are my heart and I love you with everything I am.’_

_‘Is that a yes?”_ I asked smiling like a mad man.

_‘It most certainly is a yes, you crazy man…’_

I’m smiling as wide as my mouth can go as I remember that day. I never thought I’d feel such happiness again, but I was wrong. Right now, I feel like I’m about to explode. I laugh softly as I hear the men of my family on the other side of my bedroom door. Even though we’ve been living together for the last three months, we decided to do something traditional the night before we say ‘I do’. So, I’m here in the house my parents bought when they too fell in love with this seaside town and you’re in our home with the women in my family.

-x-

I’m standing in ‘the spot’… the spot where it all began. The aisle leading up to where I’m standing is lined in pearl cone shells and starfish, the two shells that now represent your parents so much.

When I see you finally walking towards me on the arm of my father, who I think loves you more than he does me, my heart nearly stops… You’re breathtaking, an absolute vision in your simple white dress that flows gently around your bare feet. Well, I thought they were bare at first but now I can see something blingy… like strings of diamonds going from your toes to your ankles. I’ll have to take a closer look later.

I’m sure your smile matches mine and I’m so busy staring into your soulful eyes that I don’t really register when the minister asks who gives you to me… not until everyone around us yells out… “ _We do!”_

As we say the words that bind us together forever, I count the seconds until the minister says the words I’m waiting for…

_You may kiss your bride…_

I’m actually kissing you before he says them though, much to everyone’s amusement. I don’t care in the slightest. I’m certain that I’ve waited for this day all my life and I can’t be any prouder to call you my wife.

With a silent thanks to your parents for bringing you into my life, we turn to face all of our friends and family. I can’t take my eyes off you as your eyes glow with the happiness I so wanted to bring you.

“You’re glowing, Mrs Cullen.” I whisper into your ear.

“Yeah, I know... They say that’s what happens when you’re expecting.”

I actually stop breathing for a second. It’s not a shock that you are, because we haven’t actually done anything to stop it from happening, I’m just shocked it happened so quickly. After losing your parents, you became a firm believer that life was too short and you had to live every day to its fullest and that included having children when they were meant to arrive.

I look down at your still flat tummy and place my hand there. When I look back up into your eyes, I can barely see them through the tears.

“I love you, Bella. Thank you for coming into my life, for making every day extraordinary and for giving me more than I ever thought I’d have.”

Through shared tears and deep kisses, we celebrated our new life together and the one that we created, with everyone we love around us. Then as the night winds down, we leave for our honeymoon with their parting hugs and congratulations.  

But our celebrating had only just begun and I have plans to celebrate until we both passed out from exhaustion.

When I held that pearly colored cone shell in my hand all those months ago, I never thought that it would change my life as it has.

I can see now why people throughout history have valued shells as much as they did, they’ve brought me more than money could ever buy; they brought me you!

_THE END!_


End file.
